A Message To Harry Potter
by OpalTears
Summary: Ginny knows that Harry is not alone, but can she get that message home?HG Set after 6th book. Very loosely based on the Coldplay song 'A Message.'


A Fan-fiction iPod: Special Edition

By Queenlover

A Message (For Harry Potter)

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, this is part of my Fan-fiction iPod: Special Edition series but I thought I would publish it as a stand-alone onefic to see how it's received as a simple oneshot. :) So here we go! Queenlover xxx

* * *

I'm afraid I don't own either Harry Potter or Coldplay's A Message. I do, however, own Apple and Moses. Ok, actually I just own an apple and a copy of the Bible. ;)

* * *

BOOM. The thunder shook the dark room so that the intricate and ornate ornaments tinkled and rattled on their dust-covered shelves. Flashes of light bounced off the walls as the lightning pounded the ground outside again and again.

Ginny Weasley hated storms. Whenever one struck, she would lock herself inside her room and keep herself busy, distracting herself from the rage and anger outside. Today was no different. Her family were downstairs, laughing merrily over dinner, but Ginny refused to join in. Somehow, she felt safer locked in her tiny, dingy room.

She ran her fingers through her long, red hair and sighed, willing the storm to be over soon. Ginny sat nervously (rocking backwards and forwards occasionally) at her worn, oak desk, fingering some of the several frames which sat in a line across the table.

She loved all her photos, but her favourite one had to be the picture right in the centre of the row. This photo was of none other than Harry Potter. Yes, _that _Harry Potter. Waving and smiling, he would blow her a kiss every so often as if he knew somehow that this would make her knees turn to jelly in an instant.

_'No,'_ she thought to herself angrily, _'I can't think about him; he's a forbidden subject.' _It didn't matter how many times Ginny Weasley would tell herself that, it was never going to come true. And perhaps she knew it, for a few minutes later that same flame-haired girl was writing Harry, _her _Harry, a letter.

---

Harry Potter arrived at the Burrow just one week later, his face sullen and eyes dull without sparkle and glow. He didn't talk much at all, muttering only 'yes, please' and 'no, thank you' monotonously when forced. The only time his eyes would ever return to their former emerald green was when Ginny was in the room.

His friends tried in vain to cheer him up for days, but nothing would do so. Only the sight of one red-haired girl would make him slightly chirpier. Most of the time, he would stay in Ron's room, trying to tell himself he had made the right decision.

It never worked.

Sighing, Harry lay down his bed. He wondered whether he would ever be happy again.

_'Doubt it,' _he scowled, turning over on his front so that he was facing the door, _'Why am I such a prat?' _he asked himself, _'Losing Ginny has only made me more miserable, and now, she'll never have me back. I deserve every ounce of pain I get. It's my own bloody fault.' _

Suddenly, without warning, the door rattled faintly, and a small, unopened, mauve envelope slid under the door. No-one entered the room however, and the incident left Harry bewildered, a frown creasing his pale face.

Pushing himself off the bed, he gingerly picked up the letter, cautious of what it may contain. After all, it had only been a few months since he had received all those maggots from Kreacher, which was in an envelope not dissimilar to this one. His heart leapt however, when he smelt that familiar flowery scent wafting from the paper; Harry knew at once that this was from Ginny. _His _Ginny

_'She's not yours anymore, you git!_' thought Harry furiously, '_No doubt this is a letter from Ginny telling me to go back to the Dursley's and to never see her again ...'_

Harry stared at the small parcel in his hands. He didn't dare to open it; what if it really did contain such sentiments? Harry didn't think he would be able to bear it.

But Ginny would never forgive him if he didn't at least _read _her letter.

Cautiously, Harry tore the envelope open and read the letter with shaking hands:

_Harry,_

_I know I'm the last person who you would want a letter from, but I need to talk to you and since you're not here at the moment, I'm writing this. Whether I'll have the guts to owl it to you or not is anyone's guess, but for now, let's just assume that I have, ok?_

_Whatever you might believe, Harry, I forgive you totally for breaking up with me. It's ok, I understand. Although it wasn't exactly what I wanted, I do understand why. But maybe after you've read this, you might reconsider. _

_I heard from Hermione that she and Ron are going along with you to fight Voldemort. It's ok, I'm not about to explode at you or anything. I still understand, I mean; they've been with you through thick and thin. _

_But Hermione also told me that you were reluctant to let them go with you at all. _

_Harry, listen; you are not alone. Nor will you ever be. Nor will I ever let you be, do you hear :) _

_I love you Harry, you mean the world to me, and I will __not__ stand for this 'going alone' crap! Alone, you won't survive. Trust me, Harry, you need your friends. _

_I know you're probably thinking that being alone is good because then everyone you love won't die, but people are gonna die anyway, Harry, whether they're close to you or not. You need to know that you can't do this alone and even if you don't or can't accept it; do you think I'm going to let you go gallavanting off on your own? No way :P_

_I do love you. Really, I do, Harry. It'__s a recent thing; since you broke up with me in fact. I'm just so miserable without you! I need you Harry and I hope you need me too. If that isn't love ... then what is, Harry?_

_So, I hope now that you might consider coming back to me. Just remember, Harry, even if you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll still love you, and I think I always will._

_Merlin, this is so soppy! I think I'm gonna cry! Sob, sob :D_

_Always yours,_

_Ginny xxx_

_'Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.' _

Harry was speechless. He seemed to have frozen, unable to move, shocked to the core. Quotes from Ginny's heartfelt letter pounded his mind.

_'Harry, listen; you are not alone.'_

_'I love you Harry, you mean the world to me ...'_

_'People are gonna die anyway, Harry, whether they're close to you or not ...'_

_'Mer-_lin.'

Harry sat down on his bed, staring gormless at the letter. It was true, it was all true, every word she had written was as true as the freckles on her beautiful face.

A goofy smile played on his lips.

_'She loves me ...' _he thought dreamily, and a full-blown grin spread across hs mouth.

'She loves me!' Harry shouted to his room, punching the air and then guiltily covered his mouth, remembering that everyone would be asleep by now. Though where Ron was, Harry didn't know, but he could guess exceedingly well ...

Harry stood up suddenly, pacing the room, an anxious frown crossing his features.

He seriously needed to talk to her and fast.

Bounding down the corridor to Ginny's room, as quick as anything, he burst into her room and stood in the doorway, staring down at her sleeping figure with awe.

Wait.

She was _asleep._

Harry hesitated, unsure of what to do. Should he wake her or should he wait till morning? She looked so peaceful that it would be a crime to wake ...

No, this couldn't wait.

Harry needed to tell her. Tell her that she couldn't come along but could help him whenever possible; that he would promise to never be alone; that he was sorry for breaking up with her; that he wanted to get back together; that he loved her, with every fibre of his body.

He had to get that message home.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, aint that sweet? Lol. It was a bit smushy and cheesy, wasn't it? And very short. Ah well, big up the cheese! I was going to extend it with a big scene at the end, but I thought it was better to leave it like that. Please review and thanks for reading!

* * *

Please review and if you like this idea of oneshots based very loosely on a song, please check out my series of oneshots: A Fan-fiction iPod: Special Edition :) Thanks!

Queenlover xxx


End file.
